The present invention relates to structural members by which combinations of furniture or similar unit systems can be constructed and in particular to the supporting structural members for different articles of furniture such as for instance tables, chairs, cupboards, wardrobes, shelvings and bookcases.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a combination of structural supporting members for "knock-down" or "do-it-yourself" furniture items which have a pleasing design and which may be rapidly and easily assembled or disassembled without any special skill or tools required.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide vertical and horizontal structural supports for furniture items of the type described which may be assembled in any desired combination and to also povide corresponding base plates, table tops, shelves and wall structural units as may be necessary to complete the furniture item so assembled. The foregoing objects, other objects as well as numerous advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure.